Actions Speak Louder
by Invader-Hime
Summary: DarkCaster. After losing a battle, some complicating elements burn through the surface of Darkstar and Charmcaster's "partnership."


Actions Speak Louder

By Invader-Hime

The woods were dark and quiet, as if those who lived there could tell the trespassers were particularly dangerous.

Darkstar marched purposefully forward. There wasn't anywhere to go in any hurry, but he certainly was not going to give that impression to anyone...especially not present company. They'd both been sent packing with their proverbial tails between their legs by Ben Tennyson and his team of Plumber posers. Darkstar rolled his eyes.

"You idiot! This is all your fault!" a shrill voice broke the silence that surrounded them.

A blast of mana hit Darkstar on the back of the head and knocked his helmet to the ground. He turned around sharply, facing the aggressor.

"HEY! I suggest you mind your mana a little more carefully next time," he said slowly, sunken eyes narrowing.

"I'll say. I wouldn't want to look at you more than absolutely necessary," Charmcaster said dryly, pointing a finger into her mouth making a gag motion.

Darkstar chewed his lower lip, thinking carefully before he spoke.

"Well, excuse me, Princess. We can't all be the best mana manipulator of all time who can perfectly hit any target as long as it isn't important. All hail the ruler of the world...the lovely and talented..."

Charmcaster's eyes seemed shiny all of a sudden.

She stepped forward and moved with a flash of magenta light.

Darkstar felt a stinging on his cheek and realized that she had slapped him. He didn't move to touch it. He didn't say anything and his face gave no indication of his emotional reaction. He just stared at her, dull blue eyes never leaving her artificially piercing blue ones.

He took one silent, purposeful step forward.

So did Charmcaster.

Their eyes never broke contact. They did not even blink.

Neither of them was sure who moved first after that. It seemed simultaneous. Two sets of hands were suddenly grabbing and groping at each other with equal vigor. Hands slid up and down sides and into the smalls of backs. Molten lips pressed together and it felt as though they were both trying to push themselves together. Each movement was heated, desperate, and passionate.

A gauntleted hand was running through the witch's soft, silky platinum hair and plump, painted lips were pressed up against Darkstar's mouth and a forceful tongue was shoved into it. There were barely stifled groans and whimpers...

For about ten seconds.

Equally fast and at the same time, the two stopped and looked at each other.

"What do you think you are doing?" the mana witch barked angrily, face turning a furious shade of scarlet.

"Me? What do you mean what am I doing? What are you doing?" the mana leech snarled back, his cheeks looking a little more purple then they did grey.

"I asked you first, you leech!" Charmcaster huffed, shoving him off her roughly before crossing her arms across her chest.

"And you just stuck your tongue in my mouth. I think that is a little more forward than anything I did," Darkstar stated, also crossing his arms and attempting to adopt a more regal stance, if only for a few seconds. An orb of pure magenta mana was thrown at him and he easily leapt out of the way. He flipped a few times with an ease that Charmcaster found annoying as much as she had to admit it was skillful. She crossed her arms again and scowled, letting the sour expression turn her face as unpleasant as possible. The mana witch tapped her foot as she watched her companion retrieve his mask and replace it. Charmcaster felt an uncomfortable twinge in her stomach. She felt both relieved and disappointed that she could no longer see his reactions. Charmcaster scoffed and waved her hand dismissively.

"I don't need to explain myself to you of all people! I'm going back with or without you! Do

whatever you want!"

She promptly turned and marched off, tossing her long white hair triumphantly.

For several long seconds, Darkstar made no sound and watched her leave. If she had turned around to look at him, she could have seen his eyes smiling through his mask.

"You don't need to, Lovely. Your actions speak for themselves," he said to himself before intentionally following her at a slow pace.


End file.
